Intro
by StormHydra
Summary: This is my intro for my Pokemon story. The reason why I didn't use Pokemon Diamond and Pearl as the title is because this story will also include characters from the Black and White series.


POKEMON

Secret Episode

Hello everybody, this chapter that I've written is an extended version of the version when Cyrus managed to steal Lustrous Orb in Celestic Ruins.

"Hahahaha with this orb I can make Palkia rise from the depth of Space, now all I have to do is to steal Adamant Orb then my plan for world recreation is complete!" said Cyrus while laughing insanely like a true psychopath.

Cynthia replied with an angry emotion "Cyrus! I'll not allow you to use the power of the legendary Pokémon just for your selfishness!" while commanding her Garchomp to use Dragon Rush towards Cyrus.

Unfortunately Cyrus manages to dodge Garchomp's Dragon Rush and jump towards a platform near the place where he stood.

"Speaking of selfishness, what about you? Are you protecting this orb from me or is because you want to fulfill his last wish?" provoking Cynthia by making her remember of a person while successfully escaped with his grunts using a super jet and vanishes in a blink of seconds.

"Ergghhhhhhh!" Feeling guilty for a moment while tears are flowing like endless drops of rain from her sparkling gray pupils.

"C'mon, we still have time to capture him!" said Cynthia to Ash and his fellow friends but Ash, Dawn, and Brock are too tired to run even they can't run within 10 seconds due to the energy they have used for the battle.

"Sorry Cynthia but we're very tired; once again we're really sorry."

"No, I should be the one who apologizes; I used all of my focus to Cyrus that I forgot to think about you and your friends." The Champion said with a soft tone and smile that outmatches the beauty of a siren.

"I know why don't you and your friends stay at my house for a while? After all this is my hometown you know!"

"Wow! Staying at the Champion's house! That's a truly honor for us." Answered Dawn with an exaggerated expression with her Piplup screaming as if there's no tomorrow.

After the battle in the Celestic Ruins, Ash along with Dawn, Brock, finally arrive to the Champion's house. While entering the house, they are greeted by Professor Carolina or also known as Cynthia's Grandmother.

"Ow my, Cynthia dear you bring a lot of friends, glad to know that you still have time for your friends even though you're a champion now!"

"Hmmm, you two must be trainers and a couple too, am I right?" Carolina points her finger to Ash and Dawn.

"No Grandma Carolina, true we are trainers but we are absolutely not a couple besides me and Dawn have different ways!"

"Aaaaaw too bad, because I think that both of you will make a great couple but not as good as my granddaughter's (laughing)."

"What? Cynthia has a boyfriend?" Dawn suddenly cut Carolina's laugh with her curiosity while she is drinking a glass of MooMoo Milk.

"Why… Cynthia hasn't told any of you children yet? Did you know that Cynthia's boyfriend is also my…."

"Stop telling him to them Grandma! Please I beg you! Stop reminding me of him also…." Cynthia doesn't dare to look at everybody as if her confident is washed away by the flow of Carolina's speech.

She then went to the outside, looking at the stars while trying to keep her emotion under her controls again. Dawn who feels guilty about what happen went after Cynthia.

"I'm sorry Cynthia; I didn't mean to remind you of your trauma."

"It's ok; it's useless to look to the past if you can't do anything about the past."

"It's like the MooMoo Milk that you just drank, once you have drunk it, you can't return the milk again but you have to buy a new one."

Dawn is surprised by Cynthia's wise phrase but because of her curiosity she asks Cynthia again.

"With all due respect, may I know what does the person that Prof Carolina mentioned before, hmmmmm, ow yeah Chris isn't it? What does he have to do with you besides your boyfriend? I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Cynthia smiled ready to share her good times with Chris to her as if the event happened yesterday.

"Ok I'll tell you but just because we are both girls and also maybe my experience can help in finding your true love. (Giggles)"

Dawn blushes for a sec while trying to listen to Cynthia's story

"10 years ago when I used to be a trainer just like you, ready to set my first adventure in this beautiful Sinnoh after I received a pokedex from Professor Rowan."


End file.
